


Discovering The Future

by caz251



Series: Just Write! Trope Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Just Write! Trope Bingo 2020, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Ianto finds out about what is in store for his and Jack's future.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Just Write! Trope Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857748
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Discovering The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt pregnancy on my trope bingo card

“Are you alright?” Ianto called to his lover through the closed bathroom door, he was sure that he had heard the sound of Jack throwing up, but he had never known Jack to ever be sick so couldn’t say for definite. They had eaten out last night at a seafood restaurant and Ianto himself wasn’t feeling that great so it could be that they had food poisoning, which would explain Jack rushing to the bathroom as soon as he woke up.

“I’m fine.” Jack responded as he left the bathroom, looking anything but fine. Ianto didn’t think he had ever seen Jack look so bad and considering the man regularly revived from the dead in his arms that said a lot. “I just need to grab something, I’ll be back soon.”

Jack dressed as quickly as he could before practically running out of the flat. Confused and a little bemused by his lover’s actions Ianto decided that he might as well get up and make a start on cleaning the flat as Jack wasn’t around to distract him or make the flat more of a mess. Ianto was in the kitchen washing the dishes when Jack reappeared in the flat, carrying a plastic carrier bag from the local pharmacy. Ianto was now beginning to worry, it really wasn’t like Jack to be sick, but even less like him to seek out twenty-first century medication.

“Are you feeling okay?” Ianto asked again, but was fobbed off again with the response that Jack was fine even as he once more made his way to the bathroom. Ianto dried his hands after putting the last dish into the drying rack and stared pensively out the window. There was definitely something wrong with his lover, not that the other man was admitting it of course, Ianto just hoped that whatever it was wasn’t something that wouldn’t resolve itself quickly. Normally when one of them was sick they would go and see Owen to see if there was anything that he could do for them to speed up the process of whatever bug they had. Some of the alien medications he had locked away were amazing and he managed to help them, others they just had to wait it out.

When Jack hadn’t reappeared after five minutes or so Ianto went looking for him, finding him sat on the bathroom floor, his legs stretched straight out in front of him from where he was sat leaning against the wall. He was staring into space not having even noticed that Ianto was in the room with him.

“Jack,” Ianto called out to him, watching for any sign of response and getting none he began to worry, he didn’t know what was wrong, but the fact that Jack wasn’t responding couldn’t be good. “Jack, I’m calling Owen.”

“No!” Jack suddenly spoke, “No Owen, not yet. I’ll go see him later.”

“What is going on Jack? Don’t try and tell me you are fine, because it is clear that you aren’t.” Ianto asked again, not willing to be pacified with Jack’s assurances that everything was fine, if things were fine they wouldn’t be currently sat on the bathroom floor.

“I, we,” Jack began, seeming to stumble a bit over his words trying to figure out what to say, “I will go see Owen when we get to the hub. I think I am okay, but I need to get a full physical done to be on the safe side.”

“Talk to me, what is wrong?” Ianto asked, Jack avoided Owen and physicals like the plague especially now that his immortality was known about, from what Ianto had discovered from reading old reports of what Emily and Alice had done to him in the past that was understandable, but his willingness to see Owen was worrying. Ianto had been prepared to force Jack into Owen’s domain when they got to the hub or call Owen over to the flat if Jack hadn’t responded to him.

“Nothing is wrong, it’s just different.” Jack started to explain before stopping, Ianto thought he looked like he was about to throw up again but he took a deep breath and seemed to settle again. “Can I have a cup of tea? I’ll explain everything, but I think I need tea.”

Bemused Ianto stood up and left the room to make tea, he was sure he heard Jack muttering as he left how tea makes everything better. Jack had never in the time Ianto knew him drank a cup of tea, that he was asking for one now was just going on to the mental list of strange behaviour that Ianto was compiling.

Cup of tea made he moved to return to the bathroom only to find Jack had moved into the bedroom and was sat up on the bed against the head board. Ianto handed him the tea that he had doctored in the same way he did Jack’s coffee as the other man had given no preference regarding milk or sugar, and watched as he took a sip and seemed to melt back into the pillows.

Jack looked up at him, no doubt seeing the worry that was sure to be written all over his face, and just blurted out, “I’m pregnant.”

Ianto was sure that he was now the one that was unresponsive, so many thoughts were running through his head at Jack’s declaration. Pregnant, he had heard Jack make jokes about contraceptives in the rain before and having been pregnant in the past, but he had just assumed it was another of the Captain’s ‘stories’ that you took with a pinch of salt. A baby, what would they know what to do with a baby, Ianto had a niece and nephew but he hadn’t really dealt with them much in their younger years.

He had so many scenarios running through his head, they were Torchwood, how on Earth did they fit a baby in with their lifestyle, it wasn’t exactly a nine to five job and it wasn’t as if only one of them were working the crazy hours, it was both of them. Jack would have to come out of the field immediately, his lover was too cavalier with his immortality as a means to protect the team if needed since they had found out about his inability to stay dead. Jack was not above sacrificing himself to keep the rest of them intact, but Ianto doubted that the baby would survive Jack dying and coming back, especially if it wasn’t an instantaneous resurrection.

Ianto finally spoke up, but not the words he had always thought he would respond with on the news of pregnancy, he had pictured Lisa telling him they were having a baby hundreds of times, and his response was always along the lines of ‘that’s amazing’ or ‘we’re going to be parents’. He had never expected to come out with, “Are you sure?”

In his defence his very male lover being pregnant, even if he did have the capability of it wasn’t the sort of thing you expected to hear and Ianto was definitely a bit dumfounded by the idea. He couldn’t stop his eyes drifting from Jack’s face down to his stomach as if trying to see some proof of his pregnancy.

Jack pointed at his nightstand, where next to the cup of tea were four little sticks that Ianto hadn’t noticed. Each one was marked as positive and Ianto felt his mind slow to a stop, they were having a baby, him and Jack.

“I know you are probably sick of me asking this today, but are you okay, and I don’t just mean physically?” Ianto asked as he sat down on the bed next to Jack.

“I’m shocked, I had an idea, but I really wasn’t sure and I didn’t expect it to be right.” Jack admitted. “I had a bit of a hunch after we all retconned ourselves a few weeks ago, but I didn’t say anything as then I would have to face the idea.”

“You suspected then? Why?” Ianto asked, wondering if the reason they retconned themselves had anything to do with Jack’s pregnancy and if the retcon had an effect on the baby, Jack was seeing Owen as soon as they got to the hub.

“I didn’t take the retcon.” Jack admitted, “I found it in my pocket that night, I must have palmed it when Owen wasn’t looking. I remember a bit more of things than the rest of you do, but I must have locked the majority of the memory away with my vortex manipulator. There was a little boy in the hub, he must have been from the future and important temporally as I set my manipulator to help lock away my memories as if I knew we would need to retcon ourselves. I don’t know if the boy was some part of it or I already had an inkling that I wouldn’t be able to take the retcon, but I obviously had some idea about this.”

“How far do you think you are?” Ianto asked, “How different is your pregnancy compared to a normal female pregnancy, obviously we don’t have all the advance of healthcare that you would have in your time, is there anything in particular you will need?”

“A couple of months, maybe.” Jack considered aloud, “Probably the night on the roof of the Millennium Stadium.”  
  
Ianto quickly thought back through all their recent encounters and that one made the most sense logically with the fact that Jack now had morning sickness. That would be one hell of a conception story if they ever decided to tell it, and no doubt at some point Jack would regale the team at least with the tale.

“I’ll need some vitamin injections not native to this time.” Jack informed him, “They help the male body cope with all the hormones that they are unused to having flowing round the body. I might be able to synthesise something with Owen’s help, if not I will reach out to some of my contacts, see if I can source some from somewhere.”

“You could call the Doctor,” Ianto suggested, not keen on the idea himself but knowing it might be the best solution. “He could get the vitamins for you, or take you to the future where you will get the necessary medical care.”

Ianto wasn’t fond of the Doctor by any means, but he knew that it might be the safest way for Jack to bring their child into the world. While he didn’t like his lover going off with the man who was essentially Jack’s one that got away, especially without him, he also didn’t want Jack and their child to suffer through what was to a man of Jack’s time very primitive medical technology and skills. He didn’t think the Doctor would be willing to take him along though, and the team would need him here if Jack was away for an indeterminate amount of time. It would be extremely difficult for him to not be there for Jack during the birth of their son or daughter, but if it was to give them the best chance of survival he would do it in a heartbeat.

“No, not the Doctor.” Jack responded, “I have other contacts, I am not reaching out to the Doctor about this unless there is no other option. He thinks I am wrong, there is no knowing what he might think about the baby.”

Ianto wasn’t going to argue in the other man’s favour, this was the first time Ianto had heard the Doctor’s thoughts on Jack and he was fuming that the alien had declared his lover as wrong after all he had done for him and been through. Jack had told him all about the Year and all that Jack had gone through on board the Valiant at the hands of the Doctor’s fellow Time Lord. Ianto had been livid before that the other Time Lord had done nothing to help Jack after that other than dropping him back off in Cardiff, although Ianto was glad that the alien had brought Jack home to him, there was probably something the Doctor could have done to help Jack with the lingering mental anguish the Master had caused him.

“Shall we get to the hub then?” Ianto asked, wanting to get to Owen as soon as possible to get Jack and the baby checked up on. “See what Owen can do for you, if you can make your vitamins or if we need to start contacting others for help.”

Jack nodded as he stood up, “We will need to tell the rest of the team as well. I think we need to expand a bit as I will need to come out of the field immediately.”

Ianto quickly dressed in a suit, knowing that they would be in work for the rest of the day, despite them having supposed to have had the day to themselves. There were many things they would have to get on top of and quickly due to Jack’s pregnancy, he couldn’t exactly be interviewing recruits at six months pregnant and they would have needed the help long before then. As they drove to the hub Ianto couldn’t stop running through all the practical things that needed to be dealt with to stop him from worrying about anything that could be potentially wrong with Jack or the baby. He still wasn’t sure that the news had fully sunk in that his male lover was pregnant and that they were going to be parents.

He looked at Jack before they got out the car and saw the slight smile that pulled on his lips, a real one, not one of the more fake smiles he saw the man portray. Ianto nodded at him and smiled back, reassuring him without words that he was with him in this, as they made their way in to the hub Ianto couldn’t help but think that this would be an interesting pregnancy.


End file.
